The invention relates to a gas valve unit for adjusting a volumetric gas flow which is fed to a gas burner of a gas device, in particular a gas cooking device, wherein the gas valve unit has a valve chamber and an actuation shaft which protrudes out of the valve chamber, in which valve chamber are designed at least two on/off valves of the gas valve unit, and in which valve chamber are designed at least two restrictor points each having at least one restrictor opening.
Gas valve units of the aforementioned type are described in the subsequently published patent applications PCT/EP2010/060173, PCT/EP2010/060176 and PCT/EP2010/060179. When the gas valve units are used in gas cooking devices, the gas valve units are operated—depending on the configuration of the gas cooking device, on the type of gas supply available at the installation location and on country-specific standards—in combination with different gas burners and with different gas types, such as natural gas, liquid petroleum gas or town gas, and also with different gas pressures. For each combination of gas burner, gas type and gas pressure which occurs in practice the cross-sections of the restrictor openings of the gas valve unit must be adjusted individually in order that the gas burner burns with the desired output in each switching stage of the gas valve unit.